Narrow Escape
Information This optional quest is a partial continuation from "Good Cop, Cyber Cop". Therefore, you must complete "Good Cop, Cyber Cop" before this quest becomes available. Walkthrough Return to the Industrial Zone rooftops after dealing with Connor and Navarro, and talk to the woman standing there. This is Lydia, as hinted from the emails acquired from the Slicers' PC network. Turns out Lydia was a head researcher for Armagear, in the Bioweapons division. But she got a better offer, and went rogue. The other party had initially set-up a helicopter rendezvous, but Armagear caught wind of that plan. Now Lydia needs to lie low from Armagear, and find the coordinates of the next rendezvous point. The problem is that those coordinates are stored on a boat, the Eclipse, in the middle of the ocean. You'll need to find a way over to the boat, sneak through the Eclipse, and hack the system to gain the coordinates. You'll probably need a boat to get over there, so proceed to the Docks and speak to the only person you can talk to; a seafarer by the name of "Samaras". He confirms that you do need a boat to get to the Eclipse. However, he refuses to lend his own boat to make the journey... UNLESS you can take out the Docks' security turret, or find a worthy ID Chip for the boat. Either instance will get you to the Eclipse, but let's try to get both instances while we're at it. # To get an ID chip, purchase one from Speedy in Afterlight Boulevard. Ship ID Chip", -$200 # To disable the Dock's security turret, head right from Samaras and lockpick through the gate (or high-jump over the fence). Enter the door, take out the goons, and hack the PC on the left. The data node at the end of Cyberspace will disable the turret. Once either instance is accomplished, return to Samaras. Pay his fee, and he'll gladly ferry you to and from the Eclipse from now on. The Eclipse has security devices and Armagear soldiers doing rounds, so prepare accordingly before setting off. -$200 NOTE: There may be a slight bug with sailing to and from the Eclipse. If you killed the Armagear goons inside the ship, and then sail back to the Docks and return to the Eclipse, the ship interior's Armagear goons will respawn (confirmation is required). When you arrive, navigate the ship's interior however you please, and enter the far-left door. Once inside, you will confront "Nathaniel", Armagear's top-notch and wimpiest hacker. He caves-in immediately, and tells you he is working the servers for the identity of Lydia's interested 2nd party. He's having a hard time doing that at the moment, and requires "Neurostims" to replenish his energy. You can get him some Neurostims, or you can hack the server yourself. Explore the entirety of the Eclipse before doing anything else, as you won't get another chance. In the main interior, proceed to the 2nd level and enter the left-side door. There is an 8-digit coded safe. Pick the postcard up from the table, and note the location; "Prague, Czech Republic". Then, click on the nearby map and find the country. The coordinates enclosed are "50.05 N, 14.22 E". So, enter "5,0,0,5,1,4,2,2" into the safe. Inside you will find a vintage compass (see "Antique Antics"), a datachip, and some money. Compass", 1x "Hi-End Datachip", +$1500 Now, if you wish to help Nathaniel, you can find some Neurostims in the right-side room on the 2nd level. Loot one of the storage cupboards for Neurostims. Then, return to the server room. If you give Nathaniel the Neurostims, he'll hack the server and prevent you from getting the goodies inside. I suggest you break into the server and collect whatever you need inside it. After that, whether you let Nathaniel hack the server or hack the last node yourself, you get no extra experience or money after it's hacked. After hacking the server, Nathaniel will uncover the corporation's name: "Euroforce", in the same league as Armagear, maybe even better. Euroforce can use Lydia's research to make super-soldiers if they were so inclined. This is why Armagear can't afford to give Lydia over to Euroforce. He requests that you give Lydia over to them, by telling him her location. He'll even double whatever Lydia is prepared to offer. THIS is where things get confusing. From here onwards you will have about 2-4 consecutive sets of consequential decisions to make, and each decision will affect how much of a reward you can claim from this quest. SET #1! # Give away Lydia's location and take Nathaniel's offer. You get paid double your dues, and the quest ends, but you don't seem to get quest experience. When you get back, Lydia is nowhere to be seen. +$1000 # Refuse. You can speak to Lydia afterwards in Downtown. (SET #3!) After choosing, the self-destruct mechanism activates. You have less than a minute to make it back to Samaras' ship. Along the way, new security activates. You have to avoid getting killed by security turrets and little robots. Also, all of the doors are locked except for the one at the very end of the ship interior. Once you reach Samaras' ship... SET #2! You have a choice to either wait for Nathaniel, or leave him. WARNING: If you give away Lydia's position in SET #1, rescuing Nathaniel will be your only means of acquiring quest experience. # Wait for Nathaniel. Back at Harbour Prime, talk to him for quest experience. Afterwards, he disappears to God-knows-where. quest experience # Set sail, leave Nathaniel to die. quest experience NOTE: Nathaniel's "owing" response depends on which choice you make in SET #1. Depending on how much time is left, you will get a cutscene of the Eclipse exploding. ---- SET #3! You will only have access to this option if you pick the 2nd option in SET #1, which will be to spare Lydia. If you let Lydia remain a secret to Armagear, the quest is still not over. Proceed to the "Capsules" building in Downtown. Lydia will be standing outside. You can freely give the coordinates over (which will end the quest), or be hesitant. Being hesitant will allow you to proceed to SET #4. But from here onwards, whichever decision you make, the quest experience will be the same. quest experience # Give the coordinates over to Lydia. She'll reward you and disappear. The quest ends. +$500 # Refuse to give the coordinates to Lydia. (SET #4!) SET #4! If you refuse to give Lydia the coordinates, she'll first question your motive. Then, she'll get frantic and start begging. She'll even double the money owed to you. # Take double what is owed to you. The quest ends. +$1000 # Still refuse to give Lydia the coordinates. She'll threaten you, then say she'll find her own way. The quest ends. +/-$0 MAXIMUM REWARD POSSIBLE: +$1000, 1250 total quest experience Category:Quests